Rose Potter Year 1
by purplelover2
Summary: What if Harry had a little sister named Rose. Well this is the story of her life, watch as she struggles threw life at the Dursley's without Harry. Rated M for abuse and possible mention of rape and possible incest . No Flames!


**Hi I'm purplelover2, this is my first story so bare with me here please. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

** No copping intended.**

* * *

There was a loud bang, then a man was screaming at his wife to take the children and run. Then there was a bright green light, and the man crumpled to the floor, and a shadowy figure glided towards the door, not noticing the 1 week old baby girl, softly crying in her bassinet.

_-RosePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotte RosePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotteR osePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotterRosePotterR osePotter-_

Later that same night a man a appeared on the corner of Privet Drive, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat that's been sitting on a garden wall out side a house all day, just starring, suddenly twitched its tall and narrowed its eyes.

Nothing like this man had been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, " I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked if open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- the nearest street lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two little pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone were to look out of their window they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall nest to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She to, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

" How did you know it was me?" she asked

" My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

" You'd be stiff to if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

" All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way hear."

" So it's true then? What there saying about him being gone?" she asked Dumbledore.

" It seems so, yes." Dumbledore answered. " The good and the bad."

" And the boy?"

" Hagrid is bringing them."

" Do you really trust Hagrid with something as important as this. Wait did you say them? There is only one child."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, " My dear Professor I trust Hagrid with my life. And no there is not just one child, there is one child-who-lived, but the Potter's birthed another child, only a week ago, young Rose Ali-Mae Lillianna Potter."

Professor McGonagall was about to answer when a low rumbling sound stopped her. It grew steadily louder as looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting on it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild- _long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets. One was blue, the other purple, the purple one had a teddy bear in it.

" Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. " At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

" Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir." said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. " Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got 'em, sir."

" No problems, were there?"

" No, sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got 'em out all right, almost mist little Rose sitting in her basinet in the family room, before the muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. She want sleep, though she wont let go of that bear ether."

Dumbledore reached over and took the purple bundle from Hagrid, and smiled softly at the bright eyed, curly red haired, baby girl inside. She looked up at him and giggled.

McGonagall took the sleeping boy, " What are you going to do with them. You can't seriously be thinking of giving them to these people, I've been watching them all day, they're the worst kind of muggle there is." she said skepticly to Dumbledore, who was gently rocking Rose to sleep.

He finally answered after she fell asleep, " I must, they're the only family they have left. They'll protect them."

With that Dumbledore gathered Harry from McGonagall, and walked over and gently set both babies side by side on the front step of Number Four, and took a letter out of his pocket and placed it with Harry.

" Good luck, Harry and Rose Potter." Then he was gone, McGonagall soon following, then Hagrid on the motorcycle.

None of them to be seen by Harry or Rose for nearly ten to eleven years.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Please Review! Criticism welcome.


End file.
